phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Generation Event/Arrival of the Seventh Generation
AP: 5 Goal: Slay All Enemies EXP: 100 Zenny: 430 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Start A huge Eldritch lumbers through the wilderness, hell-bent on slaughtering every last inhabitant of a town nearby. Just one glimpse of this towering monstrosity robs the shocked witnesses of any hope of fighting back... And yet, seven Killer Princesses stand in the way, ready to give their all to defend the people from the approaching danger. Grimoire: Wow! Now there's a good target! I could practice hitting it with my magic all day long. What do you say, Darkling? Aphrodite: ...Well, definitely not beautiful, that's for sure... Forcas: That's not the only problem. At that size, its strength must be truly formidable... Shu: Look at how tall it is... Makes me want to climb it! I'll race you to the top! Vanargand: Just try not to fall off, Shu. Don't make me say I told you so when you hurt yourself! Muramasa: Please heal me, too, should I suffer injury. I intend to deflect all offense, though, so ideally it won't be necessary! Ascalon: All right then, let's pool our strength and defeat this Eldritch, same as always! Ascalon: I'm stronger now than I was before... Ascalon: ...and it's all thanks to the First Killers! These brave maidens are the Seventh Generation Killer Princesses... ...and this is the tale of how they met. When our story begins, the new Killer Princesses seem like any other ordinary recruits... Tyrfing: ...Everything is going according to plan. The Eldritch are starting to amass at this location. Tyrfing: It's almost time. As soon as the commander gives the signal, let's mop them up. Tyrfing: I'll lead the enemy on. The rest of you take them out! The commander's party is engaged in a mass Eldritch eradication operation... ...and the seven First Killers are playing a central role. After the other Killer Princesses round up the Eldritch hordes, it is these First Killers who will do the dirty work. Finally, after monitoring the situation for some time, the commander gives the signal. Tyrfing: ...First Killers, on the move! After Stage Clear Ascalon: Defeating that many Eldritch...and in such a convincing fashion... Ascalon: The First Killers really are amazing! Some of the Killer Princesses charged with driving the Eldritch toward the First Killers are still new to this. Shu: Bwahahahahah! Wow! That was amazing! So much fun!!! Shu: Next time, I want to fight, not just watch--with Parashu especially! Muramasa: I would love to fight by my sister's side as well...but my skills remain unpolished. Each Killer Princess has some connection to one individual First Killer, and stands there transfixed by their predecessor's ability to fight. Forcas: ...Longinus is such an amazing fighter. I wonder why she still lacks self-confidence? Forcas: She's got so much power, but she trembles with fear... Not a good look for such a strong person! Grimoire: And then there's Freikugel...always talking nonsense in the middle of a fight... Grimoire: It was so distracting, one of them got away! And it was a tough one, too. Grimoire: And yet, she somehow manages to put in good work, all while chattering nonstop! It's so frust-- No, infuriating to see! Each of these Princesses is still far too inept and inexperienced to fight on par with the First Killers. Vanargand: As long as other people are able to handle the fighting, all I have to do is take care of those who get hurt. Vanargand: In other words...I can be useful, too. That's a relief! Aphrodite: Exactly. Those who can't fight, don't have to. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses... Aphrodite: We can depend on the First Killers, and we should. Aphrodite: Just as long as we make sure not to hold them back... The Princesses are heavily influenced by the amazing fighting skills of those who've come before... Ascalon: That would probably be safer, sure... Ascalon: But I still want to be like her. Ascalon: I want to be strong, just like Tyrfing, and be a fighter everyone counts on! Shortly after this battle, as the Princesses imagine vastly different futures, they are summoned by the Church. Priest: Thank you for gathering together here, new Killer Princesses! Shu: ...Killer mint essence? What's that? Sounds strong and refreshing! Vanargand: Sssh! Be quiet! Priest: *Ahem* The seven of you are actually the seventh group of Killers we have found. Priest: For this reason, you will henceforth be known as Seventh Generation Killer Princesses. Priest: We want you to come together and develop you skills through friendly competition so that you can serve the Church well--as the First Killers have before you. Grimoire: Huh?! Serve the Church? Why do I have to do that? Grimoire: I only helped you out before because I felt like it at the time... Grimoire: And what's this about coming together? Impossible! Request denied! Shu: I wouldn't mind working with other strong people! Shu: And with fun ones, too! But now...I'm just hungry! Muramasa: I...I came here to train with my sister. Muramasa: I'd like to stay by her side, if possible... Ascalon: In that case, I want to go on an adventure with Tyrfing! Forcas: I just want to be stronger. I'd like to think of ways to do that. Grimoire: ...Now that's something I can get behind. All right! I'll fight, but it's because I want to--not because of you! Ascalon: Then I'm going to search for Tyrfing! Vanargand: Heeey! Wait a second, everyone! We can't just split up and go our separate ways now like that! Aphrodite: I don't think there's any stopping them now... Aphrodite: I suppose they might have listened--at least a little, anyway--if it had been the First Killers talking. Aphrodite: Instead, it seems your words have had the opposite effect. And can you blame them? To be honest, I feel the same way. The Seventh Generation Killer Princesses all take off in different direction as Aphrodite said they would... Category:7th Generation Event